Fair
by AndrewStorm
Summary: To lighten Pony's mood, Soda asks Steve to take his brother to the fair.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: To lighten Pony's mood, Soda asks Steve to take his brother to the fair.

**A.N.: this was written in the day time. I got this idea after going to the amusement park here where they had the ride mentioned, Silver Bullet. **

**I wrote this a while ago and have finally gotten around to posting it. And for all of you who want my Neko-Pony/Catboy i am writing them, i will be posting a series of drabbles as soon as i finish at least one.**

Steve followed his best friend into his bedroom. Within the last year or so he had moved back into his own room, leaving Ponyboy upon the younger boys request.

"So Steve, have i ever told you how much of a great friend you are?" Soda says in a sickly sweet voice, brushing his hair.

"Only when you want something" Steve sighs.

"Well since you were asking..." Soda smiles elbowing his friend. "I have a date Saturday. And i was wondering if you would take Pony to the fair."

"Are you kidding!?" Steve had realized his deep deep love for Pony about a few weeks after the kids 15th birthday. He's been able to hide it for almost 2 years. Being 19 Steve realized he had no chance, thier ages being illegal.

"Please, Stevie. It aint like you got anything better to do. And you know he likes you" Soda had also shared that Pony liked him. Steve realized that he could date Pony and not persue a sexual relationship but according to Soda that was something Pony wanted and Steve wanted to give Pony everything.

"Bu-"

"No buts. Please? I know its close to the time with Dally and Johnny and it would really make him feel better"

After Dally was arrested and Johnny took a while to recover from the accident Pony started to get really depressed. Johnny went to live with his aunt when his parents were charged with neglect. Dally was arrested because he flipped out when he found out Johnny was leaving.

Dally left for New York as soon as he was out, and no one has heard from him since. It was nearing the time when the gang got the letter from Dally from jail saying they wouldnt be seeing him ever again. It tore the youngest of the gang to pieces.

"Fine" Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks" Soda pecked Steve on the cheek and went out to meet Two-Bit. the two had been dating since Dally left, about a year.

* * *

Pony came home to an apparently empty house. He paced and paced when he got back. It was his last day of exams. He was told if he got all above 97 they could give him his deploma now. No graduation, just hand him the deploma and send the, newly, 17 year old on his way.

Pony decided the pacing wasnt going to make the tests get to the correction people faster. He went out to grab a book or something to do. He darn nearly jumped out of his jeans when he saw Steve standing in his kitchen.

"Hey there" Steve smiled making Pony's heart race.

"Uh, Hi" Pony said quietly. He could smell Steve. He smelled like metal, grease, and some cologne. And grass. Like he rolled in fresh grass before walking in the door. Pony wanted to inspect the boy for green stains.

"I was thinking..." Steve started. Both then smiled. The gang had taken to when some says things like ' i was thinking' or 'so im thinkin' and saying things like 'whoa, you've been thinking?' and Curly whistles like its amazing.

" I was thinking" Steve restarts, seeming to gater his thoughts. "about going to the fair tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"

"Who else is going?" Pony asks, maybe it was with Soda. Or Curly even though the Shepards and Steve dont really savvy to well together.

"Just me and you" Pony bit his lip at the answer. Was it a date? Seeing Pony hesitate he adds "Unless you wanna invite those boys you have been hanging with." Steve meant Mark and Bryon. Pony shook his head.

"Like a date?"

"Its what ever you want it to be" Steve says, smoothly.

"What time?"

"I can pick you up when you finish dinner. You can call me" Pony smiled.

"Sure."

"Good, I just wanted to stop by and ask, i got work in five" Steve stands up from leaning against the counter.

"Alright. Have fun." Pony rubs his neck, feeling his heart racing.

"Always do" Steve winks and starts to the living room door. Pony watched his truck drive away. As soon as Steve was gone he jumped really high and practically yelled. "I have a date!"

* * *

"He's all smiley and bouncy" Soda tells Steve.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Oh hold on..." Steve hears Pony talking. "Gotta go, Pony's gotta use the phone. I gotta get ready for my date. See ya, Bob" Soda hangs up. Steve puts the phone down and waits the second before Pony would call.  
The phone rings and Steve answers.

"Hullo?"

"Hi, Steve? Its Pony"

"Oh, hi Pone" Steve smiles, running his hand through his hair. He had rubbed most the grease out. He was nervous for his night.

"Uhm, i gotta do dishes then i can go. Can you give me like... ten?"

"Sure" Steve knew that Pony didnt have dishes, Soda told him that Pony made really good chicken for them.

"Thanks!" Pony seemed nervous too, but Steve was no one to talk.

"See ya soon" Steve says. He listens for Pony to hang up.

"Yeah" the boy says then hangs up.

Steve gets up and paces, then stops when his 27 year old brother peeked into his room.

"Got plans?" his brother asks.

"Yeah" Steve says. His brother laughs.

"Good luck. Nice hair" Steve runs to the bathroom, seeing his messy do.

"Got the 'just-shagged' look" Steve's brother had lived in england or something wierd like that, moving back home after school. That strange slang was commonly used in the house-hold. and personally, Steve thought 'shag' was such a more sexier word than 'fuck'.

"Oh" Steve touched the hair, trying to tame it. After trying a brush he gave up, letting it look wind-spun, instead of the 'just-shagged' that it had been.

He grabs his keys, walking to his truck. His brother slips him money as he exits the house.  
He drives a long way to his crush's house.

He pulls up and Soda was still there. He gets out and walks to the house, feeling scared, instead of the happy he usually was.

"Hay there, Stevie" Soda greets his friend. "I like your hair, its cool" Soda touches it. Steve smacks the blonde's hand away.

"Where's Pony?"

"freaking out. He cant find that leather jacket. and its getting colder at night. and he is really flipping that he cant find it." Soda says. Steve walks into the room, seeing Pony on the floor of his closet, head in his hands.

"Hey, Pone?" Steve crouches down, next to the smaller boy.

"Oh, Steve. Im sorry. I cant find my jacket. Its the only one that fits. And Soda's smells like Two-bit and its gross" Pony was almost in tears.

"You can use mine, okay? I always have an extra somewhere. Alright?" Steve touches his chin to get him to look at him.

"Alright" Pony wipes at his eyes, taking in deep breath. "I'm sorry"

"Its alright." Steve gets up, offering a hand to Pony. He gets up, dusting his butt.

"Is there dust on my ass? I havent ever cleaned that" Pony asked, looking at his butt. Steve takes the offer to check out the teens ass.

"No. You're good" He assures his date.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: To lighten Pony's mood, Soda asks Steve to take his brother to the fair.

**(A.N. Sorry this chapter is so short. I really wanted this story to be free to follow me on Tumblr my username is Ponypopiscannon)**

"Lets go on that" Steve points to the 'Silver Bullet'. The ride consisted of a cage like 'carrige' that you could sit two or one. The bench was that if there were two, they would sit croch to ass. it spun the 15 or so 'carriges' in a circle then lifted the circle up so you were plastered to the back of the cage. It went so some people were in the air and others near the ground, flipping.

"Alright" Pony watched, his hands in his pockets, looking around at all the people. Steve smiled down at him, letting the boy go ahead of him.

"Double?" the attendant asked, seeing the boys were together. Pony nodded. Steve thought Pony must have not seen how couples sit.

They were directed to number 7. Steve made that his new favorite number.

"You in the back" Pony commanded. Steve got in, being the bigger person it made sense. Steve thought about how Darry had threatened that if anything bad happened Steve would die. Then had made Steve think of all the bad things that he could do to Pony.

Pony gets in, pressing his back against Steve's chest, his ass against his croch. With a gasp Steve realized he was slightly hard, and hoped Pony didnt notice. Pony moved and Steve's arms shot out to steady him.

"Sorry" Pony whispered. Steve nodded.

The ride started and Pony held onto Steve's knees.

"Dont like it?" Steve asked, his voice sounding hoarse. Pony just licked his lips and was pressed harder into Steve. The older boy closed his eyes, trying not to imagine the boy infront of him.

"Dont like it?" Pony asked, leaning back to ask. Steve's eyes opened looking at him. The ride stopped and Steve reached out, opening the carrige without waiting for the attendant. Pony walked trying to follow the fast paced grease.

"Steve!" Pony called, Steve needed to get out of the crowd.

"Steve!" Pony called again. Steve got behind a building. Pony turned, a slightly angry face on.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry" Steve ran his fingers through his hair, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Pony wrapped his arms around himself and scowled.

"I could have gotten kidnapped"

"You could have kicked any kidnappers ass" Steve answered automatically, without thinking at all.

"I'm sure." Pony shook his head at the boy. "Whats your problem? You are the one that wanted to go on that ride"

"I know. I'm sorry. You should have said no"

"Why?" Pony's head tipped to the side.

"Oh... man" Steve gripped his hair. Seeing Pony holding himself he took off his jacket, handing it to Pony.

"Oh... thanks" He put on the leather jacket, snuggling in the large material.

"Lets keep walking." Steve said. Pony shook his hands up, looking ridiclous. Once his hands were showing out of the sleves he hooked his thumbs in his pocket.

As the sky got darker the lights came on.

"Can we do the wheel?" Pony pointed with his sleved hand to the ferris wheel. it was huge and would give a view of the whole grounds. "I wanna see all the lights."

"Sure Pone" Steve said, putting his hand on the boys shoulder to steer him through the thinning crowds. They make it in line and are given thier own seat. the man told them thier warning. "No shaking the carrige, keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times, and no spitting off the ride. Enjoy" the worker eyed Pony, wether to check him out or because he expected the brunette to be a rule-breaker.

Still sporting his hard-on, Steve sat opposite of Pony. The smaller boy looked out on the grounds, ass slightly raised to see. Steve bit his lip. Pony stood as they got higher. Steve closed his eyes.

"Afraid of heights?" Pony asked, assessing the other boys closed eyes. "Dont worry, i gotcha" he took Steve's hand, after shaking his sleve down.

Steve almost let a whimper escape as a warm hand took his.

"Come on, Steve. Look" Pony pulled him. Steve opened his eyes, seeing Pony's eyes, bright and happy. He looked over the edge, tightening his grip on the teen. the lights were all around the fair grounds, some blinking, some blue and white and red.

"its so pretty" Pony breathed out, eyes darting to take everything in.

* * *

Steve gulped as Pony pulled him through the crowd. He hated this ride. It was his least favorite thing ever. On the list with creamsicles and eating his veggies.

"I love this one" Pony wiggled through the bars to get in line. Steve followed, a scared whimper coming out of his mouth.

"Go" the attendant said and Pony lead Steve to a cage.

The ride, UFO. Object, you are in a bowl type thing and it whips you in a circlular motion, using gravity to press you to hard to the back that you cant lift your head. It makes Steve's head spin and back hurt. He hates it so much. But seeing Pony's excited face, hands shaking to find the fingers to grab his dates hand will hopefully be worth it.

Pony gets in and Steve stands near the door, closing it. The door makes a scary click sound and they are stuck.

"Im so excited. I love this ride, Steve. I am having so much fun. This is great" Pony says, still holding Steve's hand.

"Yeah..." Steve says shakily.

"Whats wrong?" Pony looks over, Steve moves his head to talk to him. then the ride starts. Steve whimpered as he moved his head to stare ahead, not wanting to break his neck.

Pony whoops as it hits its highest, gripping hard onto Steve, who grips tight too.

The ride ends and Steve cant open the door until the attendant releases it. As he hears the whoosh sound he pulls the door open, and stumbles out of the cage. Pony stumbles out after him. Hitting into the older teen.

"Steve?" Pony notices Steve's face, paled and looking like he saw a ghost.

Steve starts away from the ride, to benches near an ice cream stand.

"Steve?" Pony touches his face. Steve looks at him. "Dont like that ride?"

"Hate it"  
"Why didnt ya tell me?" Pony jumped. "Then i wouldnt have gone on it."

"You love that ride..."

"SO!" Pony snorts. he shakes his head. "Steve, its not about me tonight"

"Happy" Steve mumbles.

"Huh?"

"I want you to be happy"

"i am happy. I would be sitting at home reading or staring at the walls. Taking me here was enough"

Steve rubbed his eyes, he was getting tired. they were walking back to the truck. Pony had been seeming to drop suggestive hints since the silver bullet.

Pony looks around, eyes low with fatigue.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: To lighten Pony's mood, Soda asks Steve to take his brother to the fair.

**(A.N. Tada last chapter. Taaadaa, phew, that was tough. FF wouldnt let me copy-and-paste, i had to delete every part on this d*mn thing, uuuhhhggg. Neko will be up soon. And i will post one every week or so if i can.)**

"Oh man" Pony rubs his eyes.

"What?" Steve asks.

"Its like an hour ride back to my house" he complains. "I'm tired."

"You could crash at my place, we can call Soda or Darry n let them know" Steve says knowing thats what Pony wanted him to say.

"As long as we call Darry i dont see that being a problem. Will your parents be home?"

"Dad's out of town on work" Pony knew Steve's mom was living with her boyfriend now.

"Alright" The younger boy runs his hand through his hair, much like Steve had done earlier that day.

They finally make it to the truck and Pony throws himself in, pressing himself against Steve.

Steve wraps an arm around him as he drives to his house. Steve lived about a 10 minute drive, 20 minute walk from the Curtis house on a good day.

They arrived and Steve shook Pony awake.

"Huh? Oh..." Pony rubs his eyes, his voice husky with sleep. Steve thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"Come on" Steve says, Pony struggles to get up and out of the vehicle. He walks uneasily, leaning against Steve as he comes to.

"Gotta call Dar" Pony says, dropping himself onto Steve's couch. Thier house was set up similar to the Curtis'.

"Steve?" the voice was soft and hesitant. Steve rolled over on the couch. He had let Pony sleep in his room, on his bed.

"What kid?" Steve asks, sitting up to look at Pony. The brunette boy was standing in the doorway of the living room, the leather jacket still on, he had it wrapped around himself.  
Steve smiled, thinking Pony looked really young there. His face the poster of innocence, the jacket making him look young too.

"Can you sleep with me?"

"W-what?" the older boy's eyes widened.

"I need someone to sleep with me..."

"Jeezus, Pone, you're 16. Soda dont sleep with ya any more"

"He does when i think i'm going to have a night mare. And i'm scared"

"Goddamn" Steve got up, wondering how he was going to use what was left of his self control for the rest of the night.

"Thanks" Pony said softly.

"Yeah..." Steve ran his hands through his hair as they entered his room.

Pony got onto the bed and looked at Steve. The latter bit his lip, Pony looked so sexy. He got into bed, after putting sleep pants on.

Pony curled into Steve's side.

"Steve?"

"What?" Steve scowled.

"Was tonight a date?"

"Uhm..." Steve looked at the boy. His green-grey eyes shining. 'if you wanted it to' was on the tip of the Greasers tongue. "Yes"

"Good" Pony leaned over and pressed his lips to the other boys. Steve immediately started kissing back. He relished in the feeling of the younger boys lips. Pony pulls away.

"I like you Steve" Pony said.

"I like you too. I wanna date you. Seriously, I wanna go steady" Steve said. Pony blinked, his eyes going more green than grey.

"Seriously?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Wear my ring?" Steve removed his ring. It was emerald, the color of Pony's eyes and the color of his birthstone, May.

"Yes" Pony put it on his middle finger, it too big for his ring finger. He kissed Steve again.

"How was the fair?" Darry asked when Pony came in the next day.

"Fun, i went on the big wheel and saw the whole place lit up" Pony said, taking Soda's fork, eating a bite of eggs. Soda elbows his brother away.

"You like that" Darry nodded.

"Did you get cotton candy? I know you got a sweet tooth?" Soda asked, moving his plate away from Pony.

"He got it all over himself. Hands, arms, face. Even on his ears." Said ears got red as Pony ducked his head at Steve's answer. "it was a sticky pink mess"

"Tell me no more" two-bit enters the room, hands waving like a kid being told about his parents sex life.

"What are you doing here?" Pony asked.

"He spent the night" Soda answered, as Darry made a face.

"Oh god. Good thing you arent in my bed any more" Pony screwed up his face in disigust.

"Pervert. We only slept. God. I am hurt" Two-Bit pressed a hand to his chest, where his heart would be. He throws himself at Darry. The older boy grabbed him and threw him to the side. Two-bit staggers then stands upright.

"Wanna go up to the Dingo, kid?" Soda asked Pony.

"Why?"

"Wanted to talk with ya. With out pesky ears" he waves Darry and Two-bit off.

"Oh. Alright" Pony rubs his nose.

"I'll be here" Two-bit and Steve say in unison, ploping down on the couch.

_  
"Then he gave me his ring!" Pony lifted his hand to show Soda. The blonde beamed at his brother. He had never seen him so happy.

"Thats great!" Soda hugged him.

"I'm dating Steve" Pony smiled like a goof. "I am dating Steve Randall. I am in a relationship. I am wearing his ring. I am taken" He repeated the words in different ways.

"You are such a dork"

"I am doth betrothed to said sire randall" At this Soda laughed.

"You are courting" Soda recalled the saying.

"I am" Pony hopped to the Dingo. He spotted a group of Greasers that Two-bit hung around sometimes. They were cool with boys dating.

"Hey Curtis's" One greeted them.

"Im dating Steve" Pony said, the silly smile still on his lips.

"No kidding?!" Bryon was with them, he started smiling and hugged Pony. "Thats great"

"I know. I am even wearing his ring" He shows the group. They make approprate 'ooh' sounds and inapproaprate jokes.

"whats that song that says 'when i was three i pushed a plow?'" asked Curly exiting the Dingo, talking to Mark.

"Dunno, i could ask-speak of the devil. Curtis!" Mark smiled seeing the brothers.

"Which one?" Soda asked with a smile.

"Horseboy" Mark winked, then repeated Curly's question.

"Born to hand jive" Answered the smart boy.

"Yeah!" Curly smiled. "So what are you all gathered for?"

"Ponyman here is dating Randall"

"No shit?" Curly whisted. "Got yourself a handfull."

"If you know what he means" Nudged Mark. Pony scoffed at the perverted joke that two-bit would have been proud of.

_  
"I feel bad that Darry is all alone" Soda mentioned a month later. Pony and Steve were at the drive-in for a double date with two-bit and Soda.

"All's fair in love and war" Two-bit said.

"What?" Pony laughed.

"Well, i was thinking of Darry being all alone, like in a war or something. And us all leaving him. Then i thought 'alls fair in love and war' should have mentioned the first part" The man laughed.

"That would have made more sense" Snorted Steve, wrapping his arm around Pony.

"I love you" He whispered in his boyfriends ear.

"Love you too"

"Soda, you remind me of a cat" Said Two-bit making the whole group shake thier head.

"I love ya, soda-cat" Two-bit laughs, rubbing the blonde hair.

"Dont touch my hair" Soda flailed. "Golly, how many times do i have ta tell ya!"

"And thats how me and Uncle Steve got together" Pony finished. The boy and girl blink at thier Uncle Pony.

"At a fair?" Said Robbie, Darry's oldest.

"Yes"

"Alls fair in love and war? that makes no sense?" Said Cassandra, Darry's other kid.

"You'll understand when you get older" Pony snorted.

"You say that alot" Steve smiled at his husband.

"Its not fair!" Complained Robbie.

"All's fair in love and war" Two-Bit came in,carrying the pizza they were having for dinner.

"I think i abhor that saying" Cassandra said.

"I think she takes after you" Soda entered after Two-bit, cola in hand, looking at Pony.

"Abhor?" asked Two-bit, eyeing the 10 year old girl.


End file.
